The A-pillar of a vehicle is the front most pillar or vertical support on a vehicle. All vehicle pillars are located around vehicle glass and operate to hold the glass in place and add structural integrity primarily to the roof of the vehicle. The A-pillar generally holds the windshield in place along driver and passenger side edges. Recent design trends following customer preferences indicate a desire for the A-pillar to appear dark or black in color such that the roof appears to be floating. To achieve the desired appearance, factory installed pillars are commonly covered. This has historically been achieved in three different ways.
First, the A-pillar is masked off and painted black after the vehicle is painted its original color. This approach, however, is time and labor intensive and perhaps most importantly requires a significant amount of additional painting facilities. Together, these additional requirements slow production and increase manufacturing costs. Second, black tape or the like is added to the A-pillar. While sufficient to create the desired black colored pillars, application of the tape is limited to certain contours and is also time and labor intensive. Even more, the tape may not be very robust in the field.
Third, a black colored applique is added. Typically, the applique is mounted to a bracket that is itself mounted to the A-pillar. Mounting the bracket to the A-pillar, however, is not without issues because the A-pillar is characteristically designed to be small and compact, and developing and packaging fasteners sufficient to hold the applique is challenging. The design issues are further complicated by recent increases in roof strength requirements that dictate the use of metal tubes to stiffen the A-pillars. Maintaining clearance for applique fasteners when using the metal tubes or the like is difficult.
Even more, post applied appliques are known to suffer from significant wind noise and/or retention issues. While the use of added epoxy adhesive can significantly reduce, if not eliminate, such issues, the additional adhesive increases the cost of manufacturing. The additional appliques and brackets also contribute to increases in manufacturing costs and add approximately 1.2 Kg to the overall weight of the vehicle. In addition, the appliques limit the range of travel of the windshield wipers as the wiper blades have to stop approximately 50 mm short of the applique to prevent contact with the applique. The result is that the wiper blades do not clear the windshield all the way to the A-pillars.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to provide the customer with a blacked out A-pillar while overcoming the noted drawbacks associated with painting, taping and/or adding an applique, i.e., without reducing quality (e.g., through the introduction of wind noise due to a loose applique or a missing applique), increasing the cost or weight of the vehicle, and/or while maintaining at least the required strength in the pillar. One way to meet these needs is extending edges of the windshield at least partially over the A-pillars.